The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a thermal control system and a thermal control method, and more particularly, to a thermal control system and a thermal control method have advantages of temperature targeting with proactive decisions, and capable of maximizing performance of electronic devices under the thermal envelope and target.
In general, the conventional thermal control method for various electronic devices, such as smart TVs, smartphones, tablets, or handheld computing devices use a reactive and discontinuous control mechanism (i.e. activated at a certain temperature and deactivated at another temperature). Response time of the conventional thermal control system is slower than thermal response time, and power lookup table is often inaccurate in many circumstances. The conventional thermal control system has inaccurate thermal parameters which vary from part to part of the same product model (such as power to heat coefficient, thermal time constant, etc.). The conventional thermal control method (such as a throttling method) heavily impacts performance of a central processing unit (CPU) or/and a graphics processing unit of mentioned electronic device. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a timing diagram illustrating a conventional thermal control system for a smartphone as an example. As shown in FIG. 1, although the temperature of the CPU is lower than 85° C., the operating frequency F of the CPU is lower than the maximum operating frequency Fmax of the CPU. In addition, the smartphone scores only 34630 points during a performance test (Antutu performance test) by using the conventional thermal control system. Thus, how to maximize performance of the central processing unit (CPU) of the smartphone under the thermal envelope and target is an urgent problem remain to be solved.